mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Windindi/NvC: Must Read part 1
Ok, before you ask me why it's a must read, thank you for taking your time to read this, it truely means a lot to me. Now, why is it a must read? Well, you'll see! Now, on with the show!! Characters in NvC As of right now, there is a total of 60+ characters in the game! And a lot of them, you don't even KNOW! Weird, huh? But before you all start going crazy, it's time I shead some light on new NvC Characters! (I'll be doing this throughout) As you have just seen, this is Samus Aran, she'll be a playable character in NvC! Yay! In NvC, she only uses her kick buttons, but fun part is, you as the player must discover her strange yet amazing secrets! And while were on the topic of Samus.... TO all you Metroid fans, you will in fact be able to play as this menacing space pirate, Ridley! Originally, Zero Suit Samus was to be included in NvC, but as a whole, she didn't feel finnshed, and for a character that only punches and kicks seems a bit off for someone more cabible of other things. Other than that, Metroid joins the frenzy! FINALLY!! Chun-Li has FINALLY been included! Horah! It took a SUPER long time to find a good Chun-Li for NvC, but here she is! I hope you like her! As a final note, Wario is returning, I just had to edit him some, and now, he's all good. Just a little on the "short side" ;) Stages Stages was something I somewhat lacked on, but now, you will be seeing a lot more newer locartions, like the Pier from Street FIghter II as well as Samus's Ship and MUCH more coming to a desktop near you! While were on stages, with the right combonations, you will be able to find a LOT of easter eggs, for example, if you play Luigi on a Mario Kart stage... Major changes Throughout the games development, I get HUNDREDS of people wanting new things, and truth of life is, you can't satisfy EVERYONE. With that said, at least you can try! In this section, you will see the undergoing of certain changes! This is one of those changes, In NvC, I was somewhat distracted by Mewtwo's 3-D apperance and it just didn't seem to blend in well. So as a result, I'm going to try and get someone to help me make Mewtwo into a 2-D character so that he fits in with the rest of the crowd. Also, don't worry! He'll have the same attacks as before, just a tad diffrent! Also, this Mewtwo is The 100 Mega Shock's Mewtwo, so big thanks to him for making such a sweet character! 'PICTURE BREAK!!' nvc1.2.png Mugen003.png nvc1.4.png Nvc1.png Nvc2.png 'New Characters' Did you even SEE the Picture Break? If not, here's what you missed: And some MORE new guys! That's all for today, don't miss out on part 2! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this upcoming demo! REMEMBER, it's the LAST DEMO! Category:Blog posts